Suffocation
by Kerena Darklight
Summary: Everyone has their desires. Everyone makes mistakes. Some mistakes can prove to be quite fatal if the desire is set just right. What happens when Sheik stumbles into the domain that Dark Link resides in? Warning: Mature Dark Link x Sheik


Oh hoo I'm writing something in here! Finally though it's nothing on what I'm working on. I have so many things I have to write but this one is etched in my mind and it's sticking so woot!

This is just a lil FF for Zelda Fans! Enjoy! Trust me it's not what you think:3 Oh yeah and if the thing messes up then I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I've used this site... xx

**Title: **Suffocation  
**By: **Kerena Darklight

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** Dark Link/Sheik

**Summary:** Everyone has their desires. Everyone has makes their mistake. Some mistakes can prove to be quite fatal if the desire is set just right, even if both mistake and desire don't exist in a single person. (gimmie a break I don't like summaries.)

**Note:** This is in first person (if you can't tell) and it's how I see Dark Link because frankly I haven't played the game in years? It just happened when I saw a picture of Link and Dark Link kissing. I've seen a lot of those.. and then I've seen a lot of Link/Sheik or visa versa. Sooo why not drop Link for once and just have Dark Link and Sheik? Eh, can't hurt and I sure as hell haven't seen any out there soooo BOOM. Enjoy!

You're slowly starting to see it now, aren't you? You're starting to see it's a little bit too late to 'unwind' the binds that have been wrapped about you. Your fate is sealed, held in my hands; you **are** completely at my mercy after all and you know it. Knew it as soon as you stepped into my domain.

I can still see your face when you did that, took a step forward; surprise registering in those heavenly eyes because your foot was supossed to sink into the clear pool of water that fanned out before you in the form of a lake. The pool that engulfed the entrie area in an endless stretch of silvery clear that mimicked the gray swirl of sky above; mimicked the small mound of an island that was the home of a twisted dead tree the color of midnight. The only thing that could be seen for miles and I'm sure you thought it would be your haven for you didn't waste any time in making your way over to it.

As cautious as you were it would not save you from me- ha ha, you didn't even know I was there, wasn't even aware that I was watching you! My gaze is so predatory, never leaving your form as you 'creep' over like a fasinated child to that single dead tree. If only you, the mighty Sheik, could see how pitiful you looked. Your eyes keep shifting ever few seconds from the tree, back to the floor that took on the characteristics of water's surface, then to the tree, only to fall back down a second later.

I wonder if you are afraid of the strange floor... afraid that it might suddenly decide to follow the rules of gravity once more and let you fall, welcome you into its depths that could be endless- you wouldn't know. Or were you being cautious because the sound of your footsteps was the only voice that would speak to you? Yes, with every placing of a step there would be a ripple and the echoing voice that sang the song of someone trudging into shallow water would come to greet you until you stepped onto the small mound that surpported the tree.

As soon as you set foot onto solid ground you seem to relax a little, let out a silent sigh of relief and I can only feel my grin twitsting about into the forms of a smirk. I have plans for you; if you knew them before I'm sure you wouldn't even be there right now but that's your own damn fault isn't it? You just had to take the place of the one that was really supossed to be here and so I will make you pay. How sastifying it is to think about that but having it actually happen is so thrilling. Your enjoying it too aren't you?

"Come out." Your voice was low, muffled by the small cuts of white cloth that had been wrapped about the lower portion of your face, and yet I can still catch the threatening tone mixed in. It makes me want to laugh in amusment but I hold it back.

So, you want me to come out? That was your second mistake and the look that crossed onto your face as I stepped out of that tree behind you was so tempting. I could see it all, the surprise and shock mixed with a dash of fear coming to pass into those red eyes for your body gave it all away, like a book. You're way to tense now and in a moment you spin about, those eyes widening even more when they land on me.

It makes me wonder how you took me in for the first time, like I'm taking you in now? Just by the way your eyes reflect more shock over the rest makes me wonder. What do you see? Do you see the hero of time before you with green attire stained black just like his hair; his skin is paler too and holds the touch of someone who looks ill; and his eyes are converted to a shade of red that burn against your own. Was that what you saw? I should ask you but its too late now and I have the feeling your wouldn't answer. Infact I care little for it when I look down.

All I can see now is you. You're below me for I dominated you with ease but I find it cute how you're always struggling, squirming undernearth me like a snake whiters when it gets caught in a bind. Too bad I have you in a position that you can't escape from: I'm straddling you, my legs pressed roughly into your sides to subdue you from sitting up while the rest of my body looms over you. Close but not close enough and to keep you at that distance I simply pin you with my arms, hands, and weight. Your third mistake was when you truned around to face me, your final mistake and you knew it.

You hate knowing that don't you Sheik but you're loving what its led up to at the same time aren't you? Even as your body wrenches about, trashing and squirming with all you might to break free from my binds once more in a sorry attempt to get free. Yet you can't. You can only stare up at me with that look that drives my desire wild and burns me to push you to your limits. That look that is twisted in suffering, begging me to grant you release from all that pent up pressure that's swelling inside. Your eyes are also screaming something else and it drives me insane. _Why?_ They're screaming that and it's almost like you're saying it. But that's ridiclous for your mouth doesn't move.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon, you're struggling is just prolonging this- dragging out more pain." I speak to you, my voice filled with the desire to whitness your expressions while they play like screen shots along your face. Your face...it's so much easier to read with that cloth pulled down. It's floating uselessly to the side now and no longer protects your beautiful face from my gloved hand that's exploring it while keeping your head pressed back into the ground at the same time. You like that too don't you?

Your eyes are now focused on me now and I know you're starting to shut down. You're giving in to my demands, you're starting to see where this is going to end up. I smirk at that, pleased to see that you're going to let me take you. How I'll enjoy it but for now I want to see you suffer a little bit more.

Taunting you and teasing you is so furfilling; your body whiters about with ever touche that falls. Or is your body still trying to jerk away from the irristable bliss I'm causing? We can't have that so I go ahead and take the plunge, after all we're both soaked from head to toe with the mess you've made and I'm sure you're sick of waiting so I have nothing else to lose. Funny how you don't either, not anymore.

I wonder what expression was playing on your face as my lips pressed roughly down onto yours. Was it shock or enjoyment that you got a small taste of what you took for granit only minutes before? You're savoring it now, even responding. I feel your mouth opening, accepting my gift with a hateful thanks because you knew why I did it. You know I want to see you suffer more and for that your grip tightenes about my wrist to the hand that's holding your face, trying to jerk it away again with the last bit of will and strength you have. Like your other hand that's pressed to my chest it pushes against it once more. You want to break free don't you because your lungs are screaming for more, burning as I hold you under in my kiss.

I find the noises that escape from you out into the open to partically drowned ears enticing and so I give you a little more of what we both want. My tongue is now envading you, something you find strange and try to shy away from. Again you can't because I control the way your head moves and so you don't move at all, you just make a wild, begging sound of protest. A plea for more, a plea for less? I couldn't tell, my eyes were closed while I pushed my tongue roughly past your only defense.

How weak it was, your lips giving away easily to the demanding force that I provided and just like snapping my fingers I had you. My tongue, prodding and poking, slowly sliding about that little mouth of yours in enjoyment. That's when I decide that you taste delicious and I seek more. You want it to be otherwise for your thrashing picks back up and the sounds grow in volume, strangeled, needy. But they're fading like you are; I can feel you giving out.

Your grip is weaking as my tongue runs along the insides of your cheek. Your grip on my wrist is faultering, as fingers don't quite hold as much strength and will as they use to while my tongue takes a dip between the inside of your lower lip and teeth, sending a pleasent shiver through both of us. My shiver is different from yours though, too bad because the depths of your mouth are wonderous, so warm, moist and soft; I'm sure my tongue is driving you wild. If you weren't in the situation I put you in then you might imagine it running along something else but you aren't. You're shivering because you're giving up; you no longer have the strength after all.

Finally it all starts to end just as the tour of your mouth does. So good it tastes but I find I need air and pull back while my eyes open, sastifaction writen in their depths I'm sure for you can no longer hold that hand to my chest as it falls with a loud sound, ruining my view on your face for mere moments. A second later and I can see again, smirking as I lean forward, the small disortinions not being so bad now for I can see the look on your face.

"You're in pain aren't you Sheik?" Suffering is the only emotion twisted on your face now- just like mine is written in sheer enjoyment. "It's going away now though, just like I said it would." I don't even think you can hear me anymore because the grip on my wrist suddenly slackens, falls away and your mouth opens in a pitiful gesture, releasing what little bit of air I had been kind enough to give you out into the airless world I had been cruel enough to place you in.

I imagine it to be like a sigh of relief for the bubbles that press up to the surface of the water write it out to be so as sudden as they are; as they tear the clear picture of your living face that breathed heaven away your body starts to relax. It's no longer tense and you no longer thrash about like a helpless child. Instead you remain still and calm save for your hair that rips wildly about in the disturbed water that I placed you in.

Now the bubbles start to clear and I smile in sheer sastifaction at what I see.

and.. towards the end it starts to suck. nn aiyyye I'm so tired but I had to write it. I'll fix the end in to morning, make it more detailed but right now I can barely think. I hope you didn't suspect what was being done the entire time until the very end. If not then I can see why I'm too tired... xx but please tell me whatcha think it was hella fun to write! :3

Please R/R! 3


End file.
